The present disclosure herein relates to a mirror display device, and particularly to, a mirror display device with improved display quality.
Recently, mirror display devices that have the combined functions of a display panel and a mirror have been proposed. Specifically, when the mirror display device displays an image, it functions as a display panel, and when the mirror display device does not display an image, it functions as a mirror.